Greek God
by Art3misX
Summary: Artemis’ namesake was that of the Greek goddess of the moon and of the hunt. She was also one of the three virgin goddesses. While Artemis certainly looked like a Greek immortal, he was not a female and definitely no virgin.


A/N: I recently rediscovered Artemis Fowl. So, when I went on FanFic to pull an all-nighter I was intrigued by this pairing and went on an Artemis/Butler reading marathon last night only to find that after a few short hours I _clicky-clicky'_ed—only there were no more stories to clicky-clicky on. I was dismayed and floundered for the rest of the night. Then, in the shower at 5am I had an idea…

*****In Greek mythology Adonis was a beautiful male lover of Aphrodite, the goddess of Beauty and Lust (her son Eros, Roman name Cupid, was the god of love).

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, any of the characters or any of the plot lines associated with said series. They are property of the author and publisher.

**Greek God**

Artemis Fowl was seventeen and the number one criminal mastermind in the world. Butler was okay with that. After all, it was to be expected of anyone with a drop of Fowl blood in their body. What Butler was not okay with was the fact that after accomplishing this extraordinary feat Artemis Fowl decided he also had to be the most attractive criminal mastermind in the world. Actually, no. That was part was fine; the _kid_ could use time away from the room of blinking screens speaking a language only he understood. Spending that time away exercising, eating, and getting into a physical state any athlete of any level would envy, was even better.

The problem lay in the fact that as an obsessive, for Artemis Fowl it was not enough to surpass the fifty year old men who had wasted their lives away in hidden manors falling prey to the paranoia brought on by power and greed. No, he had to look like a Greek god. Which brought about the current predicament.

Apparently, all Greek gods had to have a gorgeous tan—a full body tan. It was bad enough that Artemis had turned paler than Count Dracula during his seventeen year marathon to the top of the ladder of the technological black market. It was impossibly worse that he was determined to rectify this in a matter of weeks, starting today. His solution? Lying on the rooftop balcony of Fowl Manor protected only by a thin layer of sunscreen—a layer so very thin and worked in so very well that it was invisible to the naked eye. Leaving a very naked Artemis Fowl veryvisible.

"Artemis, I don't believe this would be the way to go about this. There are creams, you know, and sprays."

"You're being foolish, Butler."

"_I'm _being foolish? Says the boy climbing naked onto the rooftop."

"I hear this is quite the trend in France." Artemis sounded mildly interested in Butler's attempts to 'rationalize' with him, but most of his focus was directed towards accessing the balcony through the only conventional portal, a window which looked too small for Butler to squeeze through if Artemis' life depended on it. Thankfully, Butler's Sensei had taught him that flexibility was the basis of strength—not that he was climbing out there either way.

Butler decided reason was still the way to go when concerning Artemis, whether he was impersonating a vampire or a gigolo—albeit an expensive gigolo. "I know the Manor and its grounds were built to give the impression of total seclusion, but what with the technology today it is entirely possible that somebody's watching you. You're not an exhibitionist, are you?" As soon as the sarcastic comment managed to bypass his frontal cortex and slide through his lips, Butler knew it was not the most tactful comment he'd ever made.

"Would it be a problem if I were?" Images of what Artemis was implying stampeded unbidden into Butler's mind. Luckily—for him or for Artemis?—Butler had self-control that wasn't usually associated with good-looking well-muscled men of his stature.

Well, you can't stop the tide, but it's not impossible to redirect it. "You know, you could go for a swim. You'd get a good workout, and apparently the UV rays are intensified by the water." And there's less visibility for—and of—all involved. Artemis did not so much as hesitant in pulling the beach towel from around his waist and laying it down. Butler was not able to maintain such equanimity; he was forced to turn slightly and avert his eyes while clenching his jaw in a manner that would make his dentist cringe. To his credit he had been obliged to practice celibate for seventeen years—starting when he picked up Master Artemis Fowl from the crib for the first time.

"Myth." Beautiful or not, Artemis still was the intellectual he always had been. As hard as Artemis could make it to forget, Butler forgot more and more often as Artemis seized various opportunities to mature socially—opportunities presented by women and men who found his developing physique quite the opportunity in and of itself.

"If you're so concerned about this, you have two plausible courses of action," Now Artemis was starting to sound exasperated, "Stay in there and risk others seeing me or come out here to make sure you're the only one seeing me."

Artemis was trying to sabotage either his life or his virginity; Butler was sure of it. He just wasn't sure which one.

The look that Artemis tossed him—that of the mythological Adonis inflamed by Aphrodite—erased all doubt from his mind. Artemis would live, but Butler was going to Hell.

A/N: Currently a one-shot, but I believe I will post one or two companion pieces/sequels as new chapters on this.


End file.
